


The Most Beautiful Man in Midgard

by orphan_account



Series: The Mutant Bride [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Pre-Mutant Bride, Thor is really just stupidly in love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was a man with sad, sad eyes who stared out the library window every day. One day, Jean learned why. || Princess Bride AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Man in Midgard

Loki had been found lying in the middle of their fountain. The doctors that inspected him afterwards said it was lucky he hadn’t been facedown; he would have drowned otherwise. There was nothing they could do about his voice, they said.

He would speak when he wanted to speak.

Knowing nothing about this strange young man, Jean Grey allowed him to stay at the manor, wondering why on Earth he seemed so sad day after day. Loki would sit in the library, a chair facing the large window, every  day without fail and look off in the distance with his beautiful green eyes not fixed on any particular thing.

Jean was struck by how beautiful he was, with his long dark hair, pale skin, and especially those eyes that looked without seeing and always seemed just about to spill over with tears. But even then, it was a shock when the cook went to the market and heard about how Loki had been declared the most beautiful man in the world. Jean remembered once, when another young man had been granted that title in that house, a man that she had loved dearly and lost. She had been young then, now she was nearing forty, and a day did not pass when she did not miss Scott.

After a week, Loki would say things, but only to Jean. He graced no one else with the words.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Grey.” He had said quietly.

“You are quite welcome.” Jean said, after she had recovered from her initial shock. “I have one question though; why do you stare out this window every day?”

“Do you get thunderstorms here often?” Loki asked instead, tactically evading having to answer the question.

“No, thunderstorms in Florin are a rarity.” Jean answered, and was shocked to see how much paler Loki could become.

Not long after that, a thunderstorm ravaged the area where they lived. Jean wondered about how strange it was that Loki had mentioned thunderstorms a few days before, and there it was. Jean walked past the library, noticing that Loki wasn’t in her chair. Eyebrows furrowed, Jean entered, walking over to the large window and wondering where he could possibly be.

Suddenly, she noticed movement outside the window, and wiping an area of the fogged glass with her hand, her eyes widened when she realised that it was Loki.

He was outside, in the middle of a thunderstorm.

“Oh, that boy…” Jean tutted in a motherly fashion, and suddenly, lightning flashed. She jumped,  and noticed with a frown that it was very near Loki, what if he got hurt, and—who was that?

Loki was running towards the spot where the lightning had struck, and was swept up into an embrace by a tall, muscular man with long blond hair. Loki was crying—or was that the rain?—but he was laughing, smiling as well. No one had seen that expression on him.

Jean smiled and looked away.

-

When Loki returned to the manor house, Jean noticed that neither he nor the blond man were soaked.

“Miss Jean,” Loki began as they sat at the parlour table, “This is my lover, Thor.”

Jean blinked. “Oh, well, greetings to you, Thor.”

“I am his brother.” Thor pointed out with a large smile.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, and he slapped the older man’s arm with a smile on his face to show he did not mean it. “ _Thor!_ The mortals are unlike us; for them, that is a taboo!”

Thor looked abashed, and Jean couldn’t help but smile at their adorable ease around one another. “Loki and I are not brothers by blood; He was adopted by my family.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Jean.” Loki said, smiling at Thor. “But I really must return to Asgard.”

“Father has deigned to allow him to return.” Thor stage-whispered. “Loki was sent here to study Midgardian ways, though he thought it was banishment. Cried like a babe when we parted at the Bifrost.”

“Hush you!” Loki blushed, “I—“

“I will miss you, Loki.” Jean said, laughing. “But it is obvious you love him very much. I shall not keep you.”

Loki’s brilliant smile said all the words he couldn’t, and he and Jean embraced before they parted ways. As Jean looked out the window, she wondered what they meant when they spoke of ‘Asgard,’ ‘Midgardian ways’, and ‘Bifrost’. She learned to not question things anymore as she spotted Loki and his Thor in the rain, kissing, when lightning struck them, and they vanished.

The thunderstorm had gone.


End file.
